1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display device, a field emission display (FED) device, a light emitting diode (LED) display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc., have been widely used as flat panel display devices.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to various fields since it has many desirable properties, including advanced development of mass production techniques, ease of driving, low power consumption, thin thickness, high-definition display quality, and large-sized display screen.